


"Iubirea este medicamentul contra singuratatii"

by antoniaashley



Series: Couple one-shots [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoniaashley/pseuds/antoniaashley
Summary: After a long time locked in the shack,Stanley goes out and meets a pretty woman who makes him feel different.





	"Iubirea este medicamentul contra singuratatii"

"Iubirea este medicamentul contra singuratatii"  
Singuratatea este cel mai dureros lucru trait de cineva,si se vindeca foarte greu. Stanley Pines a experimentat acest sentiment mai bine de doisprezece ani,neavand pe cineva alaturi de el,caruia sa ii poata spuna ce are pe suflet. In nenumaratele sale incercari esuate de a-si aduce inapoi fratele,acesta a intrat in depresie,izolandu-se de restul lumii. Pana intr-o zi,cand proviziile sale au inceput sa se imputineze,acesta fiind nevoit sa iasa afara si sa isi cumpere alimente.Fiind extrem de trist,Stanley s-a asezatpe o banca din parcul din apropierea magazinului. Insa acolo a vazut ca le nu este singura persoana din oras care suferea. Langa acesta era o femeie frumoasa,in jurul anilor de treizeci de ani,cu par roscat si ochii verzi,ce plangea fara incetare. Stanley era un om singuratic,dar nu suporta sa vada lumea suferind,asa ca s-a apropiat de aceasta.  
"Scuza-ma,dar nu m-am putut abtine sa nu te intreb ce s-a intamplat."  
"Imi pare rau. Chiar imi pare rau. Nu am vrut sa deranjez pe nimeni. Nimanui nu ii pasa de mine..sau de problemele mele"  
"Nu spune asta. Chiar daca nu te cunosc,imi pasa de tine. De obicei, nu suport sa vad oamenii plangand."  
Aceasta il ia in brate si il strange tare,de parca ar simti pentru el ceva special de foarte mult timp.  
"Nici nu stii cat inseamna asta pentru mine. Eu sunt Angie,apropo. Angie Scarlot. Acum ar trebui sa plec. Dar mi-as dori sa te mai revad ."  
"Eu sunt Stan...Ford...Da,sunt Stanford Pines.Prefer sa fiu numit insa doar Stan. Dar stai,nu vrei sa imi povestesti ce s-a intamplat cu tine acum?"  
"Ce-ar fi sa discutam mai multe in seara aceasta? Ai vrea sa ne intalnim la un restaurant?"  
Stanley era in sine sa extrem de entuziasmat deoarece se simtea cu adevarat atras de Angie si isi dorea cu ardoare sa o cunoasca pe aceasta mai bine.  
"Desigur. As fi incantat. Ne vedem la ora sapte."  
Cand a ajuns acasa,Stanley a cautat cel mai elegant costum pe care acesta il avea pentru a o impresiona pe Angie. Dupa ce si-a ales costumulu,acesta s-a asezat in fata oglinzii,incercand sa se incurajeze.  
"Bine Stanley ...Stanford...Bineinteles ca Stanford merge la intalnire cu Angie. Stanley este mort din 1982! Fara emotii Stanford! Chiar daca nu ai mai iesit la o intalnire cu o femeie de foarte mult timp. Care chiar este o femeie frumoasa care ti-a acordat o sansa. Si tu vrei sa o impresionezi si sa nu o dai in bara pentru ca poate simti ceva pentru ea.... Gata! Fara presiune! O poti face, Stanford!"  
La restaurant, Angie era si entuziasmata,fapt pentru care s-a imbracat extrem de elegant. Insa Stanley avea mult mai multe emotii din cauza faptului ca palmele sale erau transpirate.  
"Stan,sunt foarte bucuroasa ca ai venit. De-abia asteptam sa te vad din nou!"  
"Mul..mul...multumesc mult ca m-ai invitat in primul rand,Angie!"  
"Ce s-a intamplat Stan? De ce te balbai?"  
"Nu stiu,doar ca in aceasta seara,pari a fi cea mai frumoasa femeie din lume! Si ma emotionez destul de usor in fata ta!"  
"Esti foarte dulce Stan. Doar fi tu insuti,ca astazi. Imi place cand esti natural."  
"Multumesc. Ne asezam la o masa?"  
"Desigur."  
La masa Stanley se comporta ca un cavaler,tragandu-i acesteia scaunul pentru a se aseza,fiind extrem de delicat.  
"Deci,pana la urma o sa rupi misterul si o sa imi spui de ce erai asa trista astazi?"  
"Pai e din cauza unei probleme avute cu parintii mei. Am petrecut o noapte alaturi de mai multi prieteni in care am facut lucruri pe care am ajuns sa le regret,dar...*Stanley o ia de mana*"  
"Nu e nevoie sa intri in detalii daca nu te face sa te simti comfortabil."  
"Multumesc.*ii zambeste* Parintii mei au aflat despre asta si....tata a facut un infarct....iar mama m-a invinovatit...si acum ei nu vor sa ma vada si cred ca nu imi pasa de ei....si poate ca au dreptate"  
"Nu spune asta... Ai dovedit ca iti pasa de ei chiar astazi pentru ca ai izbucnit in lacrimi pentru asta."  
"Iti multumesc pentru cuvintele tale Satn. Dar nu stiu ce as fi facut daca nu erai tu azi."  
"Heh,adevarul este ca si tu m-ai ajutat pe mine."  
"Cum asa? *rade*"  
"Pai ma aflam intr-o stare de depresie din cauza unui lucru pe care nu reuseam sa il duc la capat si nu am mai iesit din casa de multe zile. Iar astazi am iesit.. si te-am intalnit pe tine. Tot ce pot spera este sa ne revedem."  
"Si eu imi doresc asta. Ma simt diferit in preajma ta."  
"Diferit? In ce sens diferit?"  
"Diferit placut. Simt ca te cunosc de o viata si ca iti pot spune orice."  
"Si eu la fel. Deci, ai vrea sa ne revedem maine seara?"  
"As fi incantata!"  
La plecare,Angie ii da o imbratisare puternica lui Stanley.  
"La revedere,Cavalerul meu!"  
"La revedere,Doamna mea!"


End file.
